Bengal
I'm here, don't forget me... The ice can't seperate us... Symbols * A bloody icicle * A white Bengal Tiger * A snowflake enveloped in blue flames * A glass orb with snowflakes swirling around inside it Powers Cryomancy - Bengal is able to create and control snow, ice, etc. and even animate it (Geez GGaD!Me can create a giant cat out of ice that moves and I can’t even poorly animate a few frames) Shapeshifting - Bengal is able to shapeshift into a dragon, her main form, a humanoid(Can either have cat ears and a cat tail or dragon ears, dragon horns, and a dragon tail), and any feline(However, the eyes are always brown, and if the species can have a non-albino white pelt, she will have a white pelt) Feline Sight - Bengal is able to see through the eyes of a feline if she wants to. She can see through the eyes of multiple cats at once, but can’t influence their movements. Their eyes glow sapphire blue when she does this. Not just the iris or pupil, I mean the whole eye. Feline Control - Bengal can control the movements of felines within a mile of her, but prefers not to, as she feels as though she’s making them do something against their will and she has a deep respect for cats. Feline Speak - This one’s pretty self explanatory. She can talk to cats. And most other animals, but their speech is kind of broken to her and hard to understand. She can speak to reptiles though, which is rather odd. Perhaps it has something to do with being able to turn into a dragon. Agility - Bengal can move pretty quickly, but she’s awfully clumsy as a humanoid and tends to misjudge... a lot of things as a dragon, like her own size. Sometimes she forgets that she’s the size of Darkstalker and not a tiger. Strength - She only has physical strength as a dragon(Well I mean she’s kind of as big as Darkstalker), and as a cat, but it depends on the species(Ex: Tigers are strong, but housecats aren’t that strong). She has wimpy strength as a humanoid. Appearances 'Humanoid-' Bengal is rather tall, standing at 6’2. Her skin is vampire pale and she has long, brown hair with gold highlights that is usually in a braid that goes down to her waist- oh my god she has Valerius’s hair. Her eyes are brown with slit pupils and has freckles on her nose and cheeks, and her lips are blue. She has a slit in her throat, as well as deep, dark shadows under her eyes. Her ears are white, furry, and catlike rather than humanlike, and she has pale blue antlers like that of an elk that appear as though they’re made of ice and claws for nails with catlike teeth. She has a long, white, fluffy cat tail and large, mechanical-looking silver wings(Think Angel/Archangel from the X-Men movies) and her mouth has Roman numerals stitched by it, her mouth being partially stitched closed like Clockwork. Bengal wears a long-sleeved, white, lace-up peasant blouse with turquoise laces and a black skirt that goes down to her calves, as well as black boots and a black, hooded cloak. She wears a turquoise bow around her waist, like a belt that holds her two katanas. On special occasions, she’ll wear strings of jewels in her antlers and black gloves with a cloak her mother made for her, or a fur cloak. She usually wears a silver heart locket, a deerskin pouch on a string around her neck, and/or a necklace of animal bones. 'Dragon- '''As a dragon, Bengal can change her size from being the size of a cat to the size of a Sauroposeidon. She has a slender body, long legs, and a long tail with large wings and a generally catlike build. Her scales are a snowy white and she has turquoise stripes, as well as pale blue, translucent elk antlers. Her tail and paws have fur on them and she has some fur on her neck too. Bengal’s eyes are brown with slit pupils, and she has sharp, retractable claws. Her wings are still mechanical, though they’re more draconic. She often wears just her locket and her deerskin pouch, though on special occasions, she’ll wear furs, more jewelry, and strings of jewels in her antlers. '''Cat Appearances-' Bengal can also turn into any type of cat, but her favorite would have to be a Turkish Angora or a white Bengal Tiger. Personality Bengal is typically pretty chill(Pun very much intended) and friendly, but she can be pretty loud and hyper at times. She has a quick temper and tends to be very salty and petty towards people she doesn’t like, Marx and Caspian being prime examples. She’s completely obsessed with Xavier, no matter how much she tries to deny it, and actually tends to stalk him and is very aggressive towards Silverskies and anyone else whom she deems to be “in the way of their love”. Anyways, she’s an EXTREME momfriend and will gladly murder someone for you. Bengal can’t really take compliments and is just really awkward. She also REALLY loves cats. At the moment, she is extremely cold(Pun also very much intended) and and agressive towards anyone and everyone, shutting herself away in her tower. She’s really just... depressed and wants to die at the moment. THIS IS NOT A REFLECTION OF HER CREATOR’S ACTUAL FEELINGS. Backstory Bengal was born into a poor family with a kitsune for a mother and a neko for a father with an older brother, a twin sister, and a little sister. When she was young, her little sister died of sickness, and then her twin sister got sent away, then her older brother disappeared. Her parents were killed under mysterious circumstances and she ran away to the Icebound Frostfields where she was adopted by a snow leopard named Ana. She lived happily with the snow leopard and her cubs, but one day when she was an adult, Ana was killed by a group of hunters and the hunters took her back to civilization. They decided to have her live with a general named Luctus Somnia, and the two slowly fell in love. They eventually got married and adopted a son whom they named Bellator, but Bellator was stolen by Marx shortly afterwards. Somehow, he was imbued with magic, which is why he’s a demigod(I’m terrible with backstories just let it slide). Unfortunately, Luctus was killed in battle. Bengal greatly mourned his loss and came across an Ambrosia Flower one night, so she picked it. She became the goddess of the winter/ice, cats, and revenge, and decided to take revenge on the hunters who killed Ana and the woman that killed her husband. After this, she was desperately lonely, so she created Wendigos; her children. Later, she came across Peach, a vampire who had been cheated on and abandoned by her husband. Bengal helped Peach get revenge on her ex-husband and then Peach decided to work for Bengal. Relationships Trivia * Bengal really likes shiny things. * The glass snowflake orbs/Godly Snowglobes of Death are what she uses to cause blizzards and all that jazz. She gets glass orbs with holes in the top, uses her magic to imbue it with some sort of ice weather/natural disaster(Which causes it to look like a mini version is happening in the orb), and seals it with ice. Depending on the size of the event, the size of the orb changes. Small ones can be held with one hand, large ones have to be held with both, normal ones are in the middle. When she flies to the area where she’ll release it, she’ll land and then smash the orb on the ground. * When Bengal gets mad, her left eye turns turquoise and becomes enveloped in turquoise fire. She gets an aura like Russia from Hetalia does when he’s angry, but her aura is sapphire blue and bright aqua blue. The stitches on her mouth also glow bright blue when she’s mad. * When Bengal touches something, it gains a coat of frost. Don’t let her in your garden, she’ll accidentally kill all of your plants. She also has EXTREMELY cold hands. * Bengal’s favorite food is elk. * Bengal accepts sacrifices of jewelry, bone carvings, trinkets, the blood of those you have taken revenge upon, gems, treasure, and even cat toys. Category:GGaD